Of wake up calls and other, more enjoyable things
by Azalee
Summary: Rio personally makes sure Kousuke's best birthday ever begins accordingly. RioxKousuke


I have like _no idea_ where this came from. (Seems to happen to me quite a lot lately.) I never even thought about reading anything for that couple, much less _writing_ it, and especially in such an unsubtle way. Just... don't ask and enjoy (I hope).

And I'm not sure whether to feel ashamed of making cute little Rio so... sexual. She's actually barely younger than Kousuke, but she just _looks _so damn young. Oh well, that means she can wear pretty lolita dresses and look good. 8D

**Warnings:** Gratuitous, plotless sexual situation, except... without actual action, haha. Just teasing and foreplay. Light bondage (which I didn't mean to happen at all), and casual, passing mention of a threesome (no idea where that came from either). And a bit of swearing 'cause of darling Kousuke. In short, M for a reason, but I'm positive this is not in infraction with the rules of this site.

**Disclaimer:** Spiral is not mine; the following will give you an idea of what it might have looked like if it _were_.

* * *

On the morning of his eighteenth, Kousuke wakes up to a shower of quick kisses all over his face, and a little girl in a frilly dress sitting on his lap. He smiles sleepily and moves to caress her cheek.

And realizes his wrists are chained to the bedpost with handcuffs.

"What the — _Rio!_"

Her smirk is devious and her eyes half-closed, her gaze languid and she whispers "Happy birthday, Kousuke-kun."

Then she rocks against his hips, in a flurry of lace and ribbons; he lets out a surprised and pleased groan as she rubs against his morning hard-on and she giggles, crystalline and gleeful.

"Lucky me," Kousuke breathes as she leans over to plant a quick peck on his lips, moving against his groin and giving him a plunging view down her cleavage. She isn't wearing a bra, he notices, and wonders about her other underwear.

"Like it?" she asks sweetly, moving on to lay a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

"Hmm, I don't know," Kousuke mock-muses. "It doesn't really suit you that much, I think you'd look better without it..."

She snickers and lightly bites his earlobe (and is rewarded with a low, appreciating moan). "No, you bastard, not gonna work. I mean really, what do you think?"

"Actually, I'm currently wondering where the hell is Ryouko on such an important occ— _aouch!_"

Rio sits up, scowling, while he winces and rubs his swollen ear against his shoulder. "Ryouko-chan is making breakfast, if you must know. In a waitress costume, which really looks great on her, by the way." Kousuke stiffens and Rio smirks darkly. "But, before she gets to suck marmalade off your fingers, _I_'ve got the privilege of waking you up in whatever way I like. So please to be paying a little attention to _me_ right now." She shifts a little and tilts her head slightly to the side, expectant. "So, what do you think?" she asks again, serious.

Kousuke sighs and looks at her.

Her hair is in the usual pigtails but bound and twined with skyblue ribbons, and there's another one of a slightly darker shade artfully knotted around her fragile neck. (For a second, Kousuke thinks that were his hands free he'd yank on that ribbon, make her squeal in pleasure as he'd choke, strangle, kiss her and break that little bird's neck.) Her slender waist is in a tight black corset, tied with midnight blue silk threads, stopping just below her small perky breasts, underlining, highlighting them. The straps are just barely hanging on her round shoulders and he wants so bad to tug them down those skinny arms. Her legs are hugging Kousuke's, her petite feet bare and her toes curled; her skirt is skyblue silk and satin hustling, white lace petticoat whispering and brushing and tickling. It's short, unbelievably, tantalizingly short, teasing her naked thighs and Kousuke's hard-on. She's straddling his erection with her most innocent childlike look, and staring back at him with hungry cat-slit eyes.

"Prettiest thing I've ever seen," he slowly murmurs.

Rio actually blushes. Then she smiles, smiles, smiles, wide and radiant, with only a little bit of the usual mischief.

"You flatterer, you!" She smacks him playfully, but she's still rosy-cheeked with delight.

"Hey," Kousuke complains, managing to pin her frail wrist between his head and shoulder, "shouldn't I be getting some kind of reward rather than punishment? I meant that! Besides, it's my birthday, right?"

She grins and leans over again, her chest pressing against Kousuke's and her lips so close to his. "Alright," she agrees, her voice low and husky.

She rises a little, just enough to not be applying pressure on Kousuke's crotch anymore (to which he wholeheartedly protests), and easily frees her hand and slips it under herself, between her thighs. The confirmation that no, she isn't wearing anything under that skirt either, and the thought of Rio touching herself right on top of him, both at the same time, make his already throbbing erection flare up. He bucks his hips with a grunt and she simply raises herself that much higher.

"Fuck," he pants, "_Rio_."

She giggles again. "Not just yet," she chirps. Kousuke bites back a moan and she licks her lips, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

She slips her fingers under the waistband of his sleeping trousers and slides backwards on his legs, tugging the piece of clothing along. "Alright," she purrs, "here's your gift then, birthday-boy."

And she bends over and starts sucking.

Kousuke thinks this has got to be his best fucking birthday ever.


End file.
